


My Reason To Escape

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Video Game Mechanics, fengs trying to do gens, jake keeps going crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: Eventually just Feng and Jake are left in the trial and she really wants to get out with this new jacket.





	My Reason To Escape

The shocking sound was close now and Feng held her head tightly, desperately willing herself not to scream. She heard shouts a few seconds later and opened her eyes, unsure if she'd been the one to make the noise. She peered round the corner, ducking back quickly as Quentin ran past. The Doctor was only a few feet behind him and his fist was raised, preparing to shock again. She edged back into the corner of the room to get out of range and waited til they passed, not wanting to get caught in a chase that she'd likely not get out of.  The research facility was a nightmare to navigate and you could find yourself easily cornered if you made a wrong turn.

When she was sure she was safe Feng made her way out to where she'd been working on a generator earlier. As she crouched by it she realised Quentin had been hit. She thought about going to help but a generator desperately needed finishing- Kate was already gone and they had no generators completed. She sighed as she refocused herself back on the wires, she'd help if she could be right now this had to be the priority. Besides she had a knack of getting it done quietly so that killers didn't even realise they were walking past one that was nearly complete. 

She made as much progress as she could, Quentin seemed to be holding out pretty well which was what they desperately needed at this point if they stood even a chance of escaping. She got it nearly finished when she heard the heart beat again, either he was being chased this way or had managed to lose the doctor. She didn't want to leave the gen when it was this closes so she stayed put, working as quietly as she could. She saw Quentin creeping passed out the corner of her eye, badly injured and gritting his teeth. She carried on with her gen, watching as the Doctor drew ever closer to him.  _Dammit he's gonna get caught._ She couldn't risk that this soon.She ran out of her spot, making sure she made some noise as she went. She didn't want to be seen, just hopefully fool the killer into thinking Quentin had gone the other way. She trailed her footsteps into one of the rooms before creeping back in the direction of her gen and hopping into a locker. 

She held her breath as he passed mere feet from her. Though shocking wouldn't effect her in here she didn't doubt the killers hearing after the number of times she'd been caught in stupid places. He stayed around for a while, checking behind furniture and dark corners before finally leaving to search elsewhere. She let herself relax before leaving the locker quietly, shoulders aching from the tension. She headed back to the gen, working quickly til it popped then running from the area immediately, not wanting to get shocked and give away her location. She hid behind a hospital bed, back pressed against the cold walls making her shiver slightly. She stayed silent, listening out for any sign of him or a fleeing survivor. It seemed the Doctor was already occupied at the moment. 

She slipped out the room, quickly searching a chest located outside and finding a toolbox. There wasn't much in it but it would do for one gen at least. Wondering around the halls Feng was reminded of another reason to hate this place, finding a gen was a damn pain. Usually you could see the lights above a generator from a distance, meaning it wasn't usually an issue locating them. In here the walls mind finding anything just about impossible without a map. You just had to walk around and hope for the best. 

After searching several rooms she finally find one in the little office room. She checked to see if the basement was in there, relieved to see it wasn't. She supposed while it was useful now, having the basement in the middle would make things more awkward in a chase. As Feng began work on the gen she noticed the chandelier above her start to shake slightly, she glanced around quickly to make sure no one was around before carrying on. About half way through the gen she saw Quentin's aura appear; red and laid flat on the ground. He'd been caught. She let out a sigh, wondering how much longer they'd have left. With four generators still needing to be done it wasn't looking good. She waited for his aura to appear on the hook, wondering how close he'd be. After waiting a while she contemplated going over to see what was happening when she saw the aura again, jumping down out of the killers grasp. He'd gotten free!

Feng had no idea how he had done it, surely there was plenty of hooks over there? Only moments after that thought she felt Jake getting hit. He must have been blocking or something, making sure the doctor couldn't reach a hook as she hadn't seen him with a torch when they arrived here.  She carried on the gen til she saw Jake appear in the doorway.

'Damn you're quiet. I didn't even hear you coming.' 

Jake just grunted and staggered over, hand covering the wound on his chest. 

'Is it bad?' 

She peeled back his hand and examined the cut, it wasn't too deep so the bandages stuffed in her pocket should do the trick.

'So what happened over there?' She asked as she began to clean him up, noticing him wince slightly as she did.

'I sabotaged all the hooks over there. Just had to pull out the last few screws to break them completely. Don't think he was happy about that.'

Feng smirked. 'No, I don't imagine he was.'

She patched him up as best she could before grabbing his chin and taking a good look at his face.

'You took a lot of shock at the start of this match didn't you.'

Jake nodded, his eyes were wild and on closer inspection it looked like his pupils were vibrating. 

'I think you should hang back for a bit.' She told him, as he began to bat her hands of him. 

'I'm fine Feng I've had worse.'

'You'll end up at the point of no return.'

Jake just shrugged and headed to her gen, sticking his hands in and nearly causing an explosion.

'If you're going to do  _that,_ do it under my supervision at least.' She warned him as she clutched his wires.  'With the state you're in you'll need all the help you can get.'

***

The gen probably took longer with Jake's help, Feng told him to take a break after she'd had to prevent three explosions. He sat on the office chair behind the desk, his eyes widening in a peculiar expression.

'What is it?' She asked, standing up in case the Doctor was close.

'I haven't sat in a chair for...months...' He announced, a content look on his face.

Feng frowned as she mulled the thought over, he was probably right. Thinking about it she hadn't sat in one either. She'd been tempted by the benches in Haddonfield several times after a long chase but never had the guts to actually do it. Despite the fact she was bold she wasn't an idiot. She'd seen Ace do it before though, legs outstretched as  if he was at the park . In fact she was sure she could remember a time he actually got in bed at either Haddonfield or Springwood; telling her to wake him up when the trial was over.

'Let me have a try.' 

She left the gen and headed over. Jake stood up, teetering slightly as he did and she offered an arm out in support. As she sunk down into the chair she was reminded of her gaming one back home. It was almost as soft, though admittedly missing the headphone jack, cup holder and speakers. 

'How could I miss something so simple so badly?' She asked, slumping down and enjoying the moment.

'I mean we spend most our time sitting on the forest floor.' Jake offered, leaning against the desk to steady him.

Feng laughed as she got up, gesturing for Jake to take back the seat.

'Our lives really do suck don't they?'

Jake just gave an odd smile and nodded. She smiled back fondly and got back to the gen, feeling bad for wasting time when Quentin was likely being chased. 

She finished the generator and got to her feet. Grabbing her unused toolbox and then Jake's hand. He looked slightly less dazed but like he might be sick if he was left unattended.

'Come on, let's get another one done.' 

As she said it she saw Quentin go down again, closer this time and Jake's head whipped round. They gave each other a look, a look that passed back and forwards all the questions and answers they needed.

'You get the gen and I'll get him okay?' He said, shaking his head slightly to compose himself.

Feng nodded and watched as he teared off round the corner, stumbling slightly but managing to stay upright. She wasn't sure if he would make it but she knew he'd try. 

She decided to go to the generator in the middle of the map. It was a good generator to get done early on, especially as the basement was there. She hated it regardless though, all the entrances made it hard to feel safe, you didn't know which one to watch, which way to look when you heard the heartbeat. On the way there she saw Quentin get hooked and her heart dropped, this was the last thing they needed. She quickly knelt down at her gen, working as fast as she could and using what scraps there were in the toolbox. If they got out this time it would be a miracle.

She tried staying alert, keeping an eye on Quentin and listening out for any signs. She jumped occasionally at the recorded screams and radio fuzz that went off every few seconds. It made it hard to stay focused, the noise covered any useful sounds she might hear and left her on edge, she nearly blew the generator herself a few times. 

_Come on Feng get it together._

After most of the useful items from her toolbox had been used up Feng found herself eyeing up the stairway to the basement. Better items were often found downstairs, a reward for your boldness she suspected. Though the entity didn't seem like the kind of thing to offer gifts. Quentin got unhooked whilst she was thinking so she got up quickly and headed over, the Doctor would be distracted now so she could hopefully get something without being caught down there. Getting found in the basement was a death sentence most of the time, unless you were Meg who could outrun most of the killers and get far enough away that if she was downed they couldn't get her back to the basement to hook her. 

She crept down the stairs, shaking slightly at the creaking and groans that the room emitted. The chest was in the corner and she jogged over, tipped the lid back and rummaged through. Most of it was full of junk, random bits of cloth and bits of rubbish. Further down she felt soft fabric and pulled out a dark jacket, black with grey sleeves. It was beautiful, she had to get out of the trial just so she could take it with her. She placed it aside and dived back in, pulling out another toolbox. Upon inspection she found there was a lot more she could use than the last one and she sighed in relief, the generators needed doing as quickly as possible. 

Feng slipped on the jacket, revelling in the warmth it offered. She grabbed her toolbox and headed back upstairs, taking a quick look back at the four shining hooks in the basement. 

***

Back on the gen she found herself powering through. The tools were making things a hell of a lot easier and it was looking like they might get out of this. As the thought passed her mind a red aura appeared- Quentin again. The Doc seemed persistent on getting him and she wondered if he'd caused trouble for him in a previous trial. She watched as he was hooked and unhooked again shortly after. The chase wasn't as long this time though and she saw him go down again. He was on the ground a while so Feng figured Jake was still over there, likely trying to sabotage the hooks. 

She felt Jake take a hit and soon after Quentin was hooked for the final time, the sound of the entity consuming him filling her head. She popped her gen to cover the sound and ran to a locker, the shutter blinds groaning open above her as she hopped inside and waited for the killer to pass.  

She watched as he passed through the room, looking around for any sign of where she went.  He checked all the entrances, shocking the floor slightly for any response and Feng felt herself shivering. Eventually he gave in and left and she released the breath she'd been holding in. She rested her head back against the locker, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

'Feng what are you doing?' 

She jumped as the locker door opened, nearly kicking Jake in the face who stepped back just in time.

'Fuck you made me jump Jake.'

'I'm sorry I thought you were hurt-'

'No I'm fine just having a breather, we still have two gens to finish. By ourselves.' She stepped out the locker, resting her forehead on Jake's chest.

'We've done it before, hell I've done it by myself.'

'I've done it alone too you know. I've done almost an entire match alone but a Doc on this map isn't fun.'

Jake wrapped his arms round her, gently running a hand up her back. 

'We've got this between us. I'll run, you work on the gens.'

Feng could feel the electricity coming off him, feel his body vibrating with the overflow of it.

'You sure you can manage it? I don't mind taking the chase?' 

Jake laughed and pulled away, fixing her with a questioning stare.

'Do you think I could fix anything in this state?' 

Feng smirked. 'You can barely fix it when you're sane.'

Jake laughed as she reached for his face, taking another look in his eyes. They were vibrating worse than before, he was on the verge of going insane again. One shock and he'd be screaming constantly.

'We should sort you out before you go, it'll make it easier for you.' 

Jake just nodded, letting Feng rest her hands on his temples. They stayed still a moment, taking some deep breaths and clearing their thoughts. The meditative state seemed to help a little, though with 2 gens still to go they'd likely be doing it more than once. 

'Am I good to go now?' Jake asked, tipping his head to one side and grinning.

'Yeah, just try not to die til I have a door open please.'

***

The Doctor's laugh echoed down the hallway and Feng curled her lip. If she could punch him in his stupid laughing face and get away she would. He carried on towards the centre and Feng crept away, she knew a gen usually appeared near at least one of the exit gates, doing it at the end meant the killer knew which door you'd likely head to so she might as well get it done now. She followed the wall round, arriving at the first door and seeing nothing. She checked outside though and found a totem, quickly cleansing it in case of that god awful hex that appeared when the doors were powered.

The second door proved luckier and she knelt down beside the generator, opening her toolbox and pulling out a pair of pliers. She could hears Jake's screams in the distance as she worked and she forced herself not to focus on it too much. From a logical perspective Jake being chased was a good thing because the killers attention would be elsewhere. She just had to hope he didn't get caught or it would likely be over for both of them. 

Around half way through her gen she heard the heartbeat getting louder. She quickly hid in the gap behind the door and waited for them to pass- She hoped Jake would see her gen and try lead the Doctor away. A pallet dropped close by and she heard a grunt of pain and what sounded like Jake vaulting over one of the windows. She peered through the tiny gap at the door hinge and saw the Doctor break the pallet that had been dropped, his aura lighting up as he did. He headed over to her gen and she balled her fists up as he kicked it, teeth gritted to stop her swearing. He checked around the room in case she was still hidden round there, edging closer to the doorway.  _He better leave quick before I lose too much work._ Jake screamed a few moments later and the killer's head snapped round, he ran in the direction of the shouts and the heartbeat faded, giving Feng the chance to get back to work.

***

She found herself tugging at a particularly awkward cog- it wouldn't turn and was instead grinding away into a bunch of wires creating an even bigger mess. She steeled her jaw and pulled it free, examining it's size before pushing it back into what looked like the right spot. It started to turn, nudging the one next to it into action as well and she let out a sigh of relief. The wires didn't look to be in a bad state when she looked them over properly, just tangled and slightly scratched. She yanked them out and began to separate them so they could be linked up at the end.

'Little help here?'

She turned her head and saw Jake, expression weary and confused. She got to her feet, careful not to knock her box over.

'What happened to you out there? 

'A lot of shocking. It's worse than normal though, makes me feel tired and see things that aren't really there.' He said, slipping down onto one of the seats.

'Like what?' Feng asked, worried he might be going insane for real.

'Pallets. Hence this.' He gestured to a cut in his side and Feng pulled up his shirt for a closer look. It was worse than the last one and she wasn't sure if she had enough bandages to cover it.

Jake saw her expression and stuffed his hand into his jacket pocket. 

'Don't worry, Quentin dropped his med kit when he was... when he left, so I have some stuff. My hands are shaking too much to do it myself though.'

Feng nodded and put her hands on his face, both of them taking a minute to calm their minds again and stop Jake screaming before she'd healed him. She patched him up quickly when they'd done, Jake keeping watch for any sign the Doc was heading back over here. 

'You're ready for off again.' She told him, patting his shoulder gently when she'd finished.

'Lucky me.'

'I am serious though don't die or I'll kill you myself. I have a bet with Meg on can survive the most games. I might win some candy she found.'

Jake laughed and nodded.

'Yes M'am.' 

He gave a salute and headed off leaving Feng to get back to the gen. She smiled after him before kneeling down to examine what was left to do on possibly the most tedious generator she'd ever done. The wires were still piled on the floor and she took a deep breath before getting started, setting herself an imaginary time limit to get it done in. It made things easier, made it all feel less real then it really was. 

Eventually they were all stuffed back inside and she could hear the hum getting louder. Pushing the last parts into place the generator lit up, gears moving unaided and smoothly. 

She gathered up the box and dusted off her knees that were now covered in dirt. She wasn't sure where Jake was at the moment and the idea of wandering around hoping for the best wasn't one that thrilled her. She guessed it at least filled her with some much needed adrenaline. 

Searching the corridors she found a gen tucked behind a hospital bed in a small room. There was a window to jump out of round the corner, probably a locker somewhere near by but not a whole lot if she got caught here. They didn't have a lot of time though so she got stuck in immediately. 

Her toolbox was looking rundown by now and she really wanted to take it out with her so they entity would replenish it, probably the most useful thing the damn creature did. She used up as much as she could so that it wasn't completely empty before setting out on her own, the pace suddenly agonisingly slow with no help. Her fingers were starting to hurt as well, she knew she had some cuts and likely some bruises on her wrists from when she had to dig right down to get a fallen wire. 

She wiped the sweat off her forehead onto her t-shirt, not wanting to ruin the sleeves of her new jacket. The mixture of nerves and generator heat was getting to her and but despite being in desperate need of a rest and a drink Feng carried on, like hell she was giving up now. The light of that gen would be her salvation. 

***

The end was so unbelievably close and the sound of the heartbeat was painful in her ears. At this point she couldn't tell if it was hers or the killers until she saw his face round the corner. 

Jake vaulted the window and saw her, giving her an apologetic look before heading out the door.  _Oh no you fucking don't._ She grabbed the last two wires, tapping them together til they sparked. The generator roared to life and she stood up quickly as the Doctor appeared in front of her. He looked at her in utter disbelief and what looked like mild respect for her bravery. 

The pause was only for a second, he swung at her moments later narrowly missing as she slid past him and vaulted the window. 

'Jake you better get them damn doors.' She hissed as she felt herself sprinting away, leaving the Doc in the dust for now. 

She checked over her shoulder and saw him stepping over the window, positioning his arm so he could shock her.  _Like hell you'll get me from there._  She skirted the corner, desperately clinging on to her toolbox as she prepared for another vault. As her feet left the ground she felt electricity surge through her and she howled in pain.  _Was that him?_  The range on his shock was a lot bigger than it usually was and Jake was definitely right about the exhaustion thing; her throat felt cold and she was struggling to breath already. 

She ran down the edge of the hospital, hoping Jake had left some pallets for her to use. That or he had a door open ready for her. She could see the exit sign in the distance and she wondered if she should head over straight away or try and waste some more time. She looked back and saw the killer was pretty close, too close. There was one pallet in sight, a good one that blocked the entire hallway and she dropped it quickly before running round the corner to the exit. She wouldn't be able to loop it but she hoped it would be enough. 

She turned into the gates and felt her stomach drop as she saw the doors were still closed. Jake had the lever down, using his other hand to hold his stomach. The lights were almost lit, only a few precious extra seconds were needed. 

She turned and saw the Doctor running towards them, how in world she'd manage this was beyond her. She felt her feet run straight towards him and she let them. He swung at her and she dropped down, rolling across under his feet. He swung again on the other side, almost catching her shoulder as she launched herself out of the way. As she clambered to her feet she heard the doors slide open and she made a break for it. Jake was staggering out and she leapt behind him just in time to take a hit, the pain was excruciating and she almost dropped then and there. 

She saw Jake look back and she pushed him out, stumbling along behind him as the Doctor took one last swing knocking her out as well. 

***

She felt her body being repaired as she returned back to the fire, the cuts and bruises fading away. The tiredness was what she really wanted gone but that never went, it was everlasting here. She pushed on through the water, coming out the other side back at the camp; there were a handful of survivors sat around looking pretty tired themselves and she smiled. It was good to be home.

'I can't believe we did it.' 

The voice sounded far away and she shook her head to break herself from her thoughts.

'You what?'

Jake looked at her and smiled, hair still wild and static. 

'I thought we were goners when I accidentally ran into you.' 

'Yeah we got out, no thanks to you.'

'Hey I couldn't hear you working on it, all I could hear was a constant heartbeat and fuzzy sounds.'

Feng just smirked and shoved his shoulder playfully.

'Yeah alright we all believe you.'

He rolled his eyes and took a seat at the fire next to David. 

'So you got out again huh?' Meg asked, walking up to her with an approving expression. 'Me and Ace got out last game too. The guys a lucky charm alright.'

'You don't need luck when you have skill Meg.' She teased, and the athlete raised an eyebrow.

'I'll take what I can get here.' She left to go see Claudette and Feng sat down beside Jake, leaning onto his shoulder slightly.

'That was one hell of a trial.' She said, head resting in her hands.

'I'm just amazed ya did every single genny.' David replied, 'I can hardly do one of the bloody things without thumping it.' 

'That's why you're brawn and not brains King.' 

David laughed. 'Hey I can show ya what brawn can do if ya like?'

Feng flexed a skinny arm out and fixed him with a serious glare.

'I'll have you know I single handedly took the Doc on in there, knocked him out cold.'

'Pfft yeah sure you did Feng.' Jake laughed. 'You couldn't take on the Hag let alone the Doctor.'

She frowned and stomped on his foot, releasing a squeal of pain from him.

'See you don't need to be a hunking slab of meat to do damage.'

'You've got the ego of a much bigger person you know that right?' He told her as he rubbed his toe.

'And you love me anyway.'

He tipped his head and gave her a smile, the stupid sappy one usually reserved for private moments.

'Yeah I do.'

She smiled awkwardly at him as David groaned, getting up off the log to go sit with Dwight.

'I'll leave you to love birds to it.' He said, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

She looked down as Jake itched closer, reaching a hand out to take hers. 

'Is that a new jacket?' He asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

'Oh yeah, my reason for escaping.' She told him, looking down and admiring it.

He gave her an exaggerated sad expression and looked down at the ground .

'I thought...I was your reason for escaping..' He said in a choking sad voice, adding some whimpers for effect.

'It's nice you thought that.' 

'Hey I'm deadly serious here, injured and hurt, might not even sleep tonight.'

She laughed at him and wrapped her arms round his shoulder.

'You're an idiot.' She whispered before kissing him gently, his hair tickling her forehead.

He smiled at her.

'Am I supposed to say, but I'm your idiot here?'

She laughed and shook her head.

'Let's not be that cringy yet.'

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: foxtail-magic


End file.
